


We Can Always Start Again

by barisitrash (bananamangos)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Darcyland - Fandom, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 50 first dates!AU, Amnesia, Angst, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananamangos/pseuds/barisitrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lab accident leaves Darcy with anterograde amnesia. Unable to make new memories, she wakes up every morning forgetting the day before.<br/>Steve finds a broken Bucky and takes him back to the tower. Haunted by his past as the Winter Soldier, he wakes up every morning wishing he could forget everything he was forced to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been planning to write this AU for months now. I've finally got some written down! I hope y'all enjoy!  
> Shoutout to my friend cinnaatheart for helping me think of a title. <3

Darcy stumbled into the kitchen, desperate for her morning cup of coffee. She walked past the others in the room, barely registering their presence as she went straight for the coffee machine. Stirring an unhealthy amount of sugar and french vanilla cream into her coffee, she inhaled the scent of the magical elixir and sighed happily. 

“We just restocked the sugar yesterday. You’re like a coke addict...except with sugar. You have a problem.” Clint took a seat on the counter, shaking his head at her. 

Darcy raised her hand, signaling him to stop talking as she took a sip of her coffee. Wincing at the heat, she stuck her tongue out and fanned it as if it would help it hurt any less. Glaring at him, she said, “I don’t want to hear that from someone who inhales four bowls of frosted flakes daily.” She smirked at his indignant face, taking joy in ruining the man’s attempt to poke fun at her unhealthy habits.

“Anyway, let’s not delve any deeper into each other’s unhealthy habits. ” he said in an attempt to change the conversation. “What’s going on between you and Ian? Did you kiss? Did you-”

“And this conversation is finished!” exclaimed Tony, slapping Clint hard on the back as he approached the counter. “I don’t need to know what my daughter did or did not do with any guy. Like, ever. That can never be a thing...that is discussed when I am within hearing distance. Thanks.”

Darcy rolled her eyes at her father as he reached for her coffee. Waiting until he took a sip, she said, “Don’t worry old man, I have no plans to inform you of the things I may or may not have already done.”

Tony’s eyes widened as he began choking on the coffee. Taking a minute to compose himself, he pointed at her and backed away slowly. “Don’t want to know.” 

Darcy smirked as she watched her father leave. Once he was out of sight, she focused on the archer and glared at him. “Not cool dude. I don't need my dad hounding Ian just because he's dating his only daughter.”

Clint shrugged at her, unperturbed by her deadly glare. “Whatever kid, I'm just looking out for you. I don't trust the quiet types.” Picking at an invisible thread, he continued, “If he hurts you, I'll make sure to erase him off the face of the earth. 

As she turned to place her mug in the sink, she shook her head at him. “You assassins have the most over the top way of expressing you care about someone.” She couldn't stay mad at him, not for worrying over her. “I just hope that if you ever try to give someone I'm dating the shovel talk, you don't bring an actual shovel with you. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if Nat went with you carrying a body bag. You and Nat are so scary when you're being overprotective.” 

“Well...you're not wrong.” He was grinning now, and Darcy stiffened at the sight of it. He stood up quickly, hugging her quickly before making his way out of the kitchen. 

“Clint.” She yelled after him, “Clint wait that was a joke! Don't you fucking dare!” 

“Sorry Darce, I can't hear you!” He shouted back at her. “I'm a little hard of hearing.” 

“Clint no.”

“Clint yes.” 

===

Jane grumbled at the machine in front of her, annoyed at the lack of readings it was producing. Unable to get it to work, she began glaring at it. “What the hell?!” 

“What's up Janey?” asked Darcy as she set a tray of food on her desk. “I brought lunch.” 

“It's the machine. It's not working anymore.” she replied as she stuck her hand out, signaling for Darcy to hand her the mentioned lunch. “Can you see if you can get it going?” 

“Can it wait? I have a lunch date with Ian.” She gave Jane her best puppy dog faced, hoping it would get her out of fiddling with the outdated machine she knew would take forever to get running. “He’s already waiting for me. I promise I'm all yours as soon as I get back.”

Jane fixed her with an unimpressed look as she took a bite of her sandwich. “Science waits for no one. Science does not care that you have a lunch date with a guy who is clearly not good enough for you. You can do so much better than him Darce.” 

Darcy folded her arms defensively, avoiding eye contact with her friend. “Why is everyone saying shit like that? Ian is cute and he's such a gentleman. He actually looks me in the eye when he talks to me. He holds doors open for me and pulls my chair out when we go out together.” She was frowning now, upset at all the negative comments surrounding her relationship with Ian. 

Jane’s expression softened, stepping closer and linking their arms together. “I'm sorry Darcy. As your friend, I want the best for you and Ian Boothby is not the best. I mean he's so ditzy...and have you noticed how quiet he is? He can sneak up on you and that shit is creepy as fuck. The only reason he's working for me is because you begged me to keep him on. Honestly, I think he's just using you.”

Feeling uncomfortable, Darcy pulled away from Jane. “Ok you can stop now, I'll fix your damn machine.” She turned away from the scientist, poking at the machine to see what she could do to get it working again.

Sensing Darcy’s change in mood, she backed off and left her to work on the machine. She didn't mean to hit her where it hurt the most, but it was true. There was always someone looking to take advantage of their friendship or relationship with Darcy. Taking the rest of the trays contents with her, she made her way across the hall to deliver Bruce and Tony’s lunch. 

===

Ian stepped into the lab and made his way directly to Darcy as she put the finishing touches on Jane's machine. As she wiped the back of her hand against her forehead, he took the opportunity to hug her from behind. 

“Hey gorgeous, missed you at lunch.” He said to her as he kissed her cheek. “I figured you got distracted with work so I didn't bother texting.”

Darcy sighed, fixing him with an apologetic look. “Yeah, sorry about that. Jane insisted on helping her fix her wonky machine. Honestly, she should just replace the old thing.” 

He chuckled at her comment, letting go of her to inspect the machine for himself. “If there's one thing I learned about Jane in London is that she's very possessive of her toys.” 

“You have no idea.” She rolled her eyes. “I'll make it up to you. Dinner at my place tonight?” 

He looked around nervously at her invitation, noticing a pissed off looking Tony Stark glaring at him from across the room where he was working with Bruce. “Well, I'd love to but it seems like your dad isn't very keen on the idea.” 

Darcy scoffed, unfazed by her dad's attempt at intimidation. “I'm a grown woman, I can do what I want.” 

“Darcy, I'd love to really.” He looked slightly nervous as he reached into his lab coat pocket. “Unfortunately, I don't think you'll make it to dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh sorry for the cliff hanger. I was going to write the accident in the first chapter but felt it too rushed. So it's just a little intro to set things up. I hope you can stick with me and see where this goes! 
> 
> I'm on tumblr @barisitrash  
> leave me a comment, I love to hear what y'all have to say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta so any mistakes, I'm sorry!  
> Leave me comments! I like knowing if you like it, it keeps me motivated!

With a puzzled look on her face, she looked at the machine again, inspecting it thoroughly. Satisfied that it was indeed in working condition, she brought her attention back to Ian. “I have no idea what you mean by that. The machine is working fine. I don’t need to skip another meal.”

Ian stared at her in disbelief, hand still in his pocket. Sighing, he couldn’t help but think that for a Stark, she was such an idiot. Taking a quick look around the room to make sure no one was paying attention to them anymore, he grabbed her hand and brought her closer to him and whispered in her ear. “Darcy love, you really are quite stupid. If only there was someone out there who really loved you.” He was smirking at her now, his grip on her tightening. 

“What the f-did you just quote Frozen??” She was staring at him with wide eyes, attempting to process the situation.

“Jesus christ...is that all you got from what I just said?” he hissed, anger rising slowly. “You really are a fucking idiot.”

“Well honestly it’s kind of hard to take this situation seriously when you’re quoting a fucking Disney villain. Let go of me. NOW.” She yelled that last word, hoping to get the attention of the others in the room and alert them of the situation.

Startled at her sudden outburst, the others in the lab looked up to see what she was yelling about. As she struggled to get away from Ian, he quickly turned her around, using her to shield himself from the other people in the room. From his pocket, he hastily took out a gun he had been reaching for earlier. “Make any sudden movements, and I take her with me,“ he warned. “Don’t make this difficult, no one has to get hurt. I’m here for Banner.”

“What the hell?? You used me to get to Bruce?” She squirmed around, hoping he would loosen his hold on her enough so she could get away from him. “Oh this is just great. I finally meet a guy that’s perfect and he turns out to be just like all the- Wait a second...Are you with HYDRA?” As a smirk played across his face, she felt her stomach drop. 

“I’ve spent months playing you Darcy and let me tell you, you were so easy.” he was laughing now, laughing at her. Anger slowly enveloped her at being used in such a way. She had promised she would never let anyone use her again, and here he was, making a fool out of her just like all the others. She had trusted him. She had slept with him. Her heartbeat was racing now, and she was split between wanting to punch him and wanting to run away and throw up. 

“You’re sick,” she told him. Darcy rarely felt speechless, but in this moment, it was the only thing she could say. 

“I’d love to hear the rest of your villain montage buddy, I really do.” came a voice from above, “But honestly, you’re shit at it.” Ian barely had enough time to react before Clint lunged at him from above, boot making contact with his chest. 

Attempting to take a shot at him from his position on the floor, the archer moved aside and kicked the gun out of his hand. As he went to grab Ian by the collar, he hear a loud thud. “Shit! That fucking hurt asshole!” Cried Darcy as she held her bleeding arm. She had dropped to the ground, tears spilling out of her eyes. 

“Shit Darcy! I’m-” Was all Clint had time to say before a loud roar enveloped the room and everything went to shit. His eyes widened as he slowly turned to look at Bruce, who had now become the Hulk. Kicking Ian away from him, he slowly walked backwards towards Darcy. “Darce, we need to get out of here…” 

“No shit Sherlock! Go get Jane!!” She said as she frantically pointed at the petrified scientist who had hidden under her desk. “She's too scared, she's not going to move on her own.” 

Clint took a step forward, hesitating as he spotted an unconscious Tony near the Hulk. “Darcy, Tony-” 

“I know, I see him.” Her voice trembled as she pushed him forward. “Just get Jane out of here there's no time to fucking stall!” With a last glance towards Tony, Clint hastily made his way over to Jane and scooped her up. He could feel her heart beating frantically as she linked her arms around his neck. As quickly as he could, he carried her over to Darcy, grabbing her good arm with his free one, and pulled her along with him towards the lab exit. As they reached the threshold, Darcy suddenly yanked her arm from his grasp and pushed him out of the lab. Stepping back into the lab, she pressed the emergency button on the side of the entrance doors. Immediately, an alarm sounded and the lab was enveloped in Hulk proof glass. 

The blood drained from his face at the realization of what Darcy had done. “Kid, don't do this. You're injured!” He pleaded with her knowing it was too late. The button had already been pushed, and the lab wouldn't open up again until the Hulk let Bruce return. 

“Clint, I can't leave my dad in here alone.” Her voice was shaking, but the determination in her face was clear. “Go get help, I'll try and get my dad into the safe room. He's close to it, I just need to get past the Hulk without you know...dying.” With a half hearted smirk, she turned around to face the Hulk. She slowly moved forward, arms up in surrender as he eyed her. 

“Hey there big guy. It's just me, Darcy.” She said soothingly. “You're gonna let me get my dad out of here safely right? He's Banners friend, he wouldn't like it if you hurt his friend.” The Hulk glared at her, but made no other movement. Continuing forward, she slowly stepped over Ian, thankful that he was unconscious. This was difficult enough without adding him into the fray. Before Darcy could continue moving forward, she felt a hand wrap around her ankle and pull, making her fall to the ground. 

“Thought you could get rid of me so easily?” He was continued to pull on her leg, dragging her towards him. She attempted to kick out of his grip with no avail. “I still have a mission to complete. You're going to help me.” 

“Like hell I will!” She looked back towards the Hulk, seeing him getting ready to attack. “Unless you have a tranquilizer capable of putting out the Hulk, there's nothing you or I can do to stop from getting killed in the next few seconds.” 

He was grinning now, a look that made Darcy shiver. “As a matter of fact, I do.” He pulled himself up, taking Darcy with him. He grabbed her tightly around the waist, arms locked to her side. “It's a pity to have to see you die. I would have enjoyed taking advantage of you a little longer, but time was running out, and the leaders need the Hulk.” 

As the Hulk ran towards them, roaring menacingly, she closed her eyes tightly and braced herself for the end. Bruce was a gentle man, but he rarely had any control over his alter ego during times like these. Not when he was shocked into turning into his green alter ego. Her death wouldn't be his fault, and she just hoped he'd understand that once he was back to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHH!  
> It's a serious moment, but I'm sorry I had to add that frozen line. It came to me and I just...I had to do it. I always picture Darcy as making snarky comments even when she has a gun to her head.  
> Next chapter will be the after math of the incident :)  
> Also I'm no good at action scenes so I hope I didn't disappoint too much.


End file.
